User blog:SetRobOff/Generation 1 Ships vs. Generation 2 Ships
Popular Gen. 1 Ship Vs. Popular Gen. 2 Ship 1. Sean/Emma vs. Eli/Clare? So tough! I pick Semma <333. But Eclare comes VERY, VERY close <333 2. Sean/Emma vs. Campbell/Maya? Semma, again <333. But I LOVE Maybell too! 3. Craig/Manny vs. Drew/Bianca? Eeew to both! But I'll go with Drianca because I actually USED TO ship them hardcore. I only somewhat ''liked Cranny in season 5 but that's it. So, Drianca it is. 4. Peter/Darcy vs. Jake/Katie? OMG This is SO TOUGH! I love them BOTH <333. But I'll go with Parcy <3 5. J.T./Liberty vs. K.C./Jenna? I'll pick Jiberty over ANYTHING <333. But I LOVE Kenna too :D 6. Craig/Manny vs. Zig/Tori? Definitely Zori <33. Even though Zori has lost major points with me, I'll STILL take them over Cranny. 7. Spinner/Paige vs. Declan/Holly J? Dolly J <333. But I love Spaige too :) 8. Jay/Manny vs. Sav/Anya? SO TOUGH!! OMG....I love them both to death! But I pick Sanya <33 9. Peter/Darcy vs. Adam/Becky? Parcy <333. But I love Beckdam too! 10. Paige/Alex vs. Fiona/Imogen? PALEX <333. So tough! Fimogen comes VERY close though <33 '''Somewhat-popular Gen. 1 Ship vs. Somewhat-popular Gen. 2 Ship' 1. Spinner/Darcy vs. Fiona/Adam? Sparcy <333. I couldn't stand Fadam. 2. Jimmy/Trina vs. Mo/Marisol? I love both <33. But I'm definitely going with Marimo <33 3. Spinner/Jane vs. K.C./Clare? DEFINITELY SPANE <333. Although Klare was pretty cute while it lasted :) 4. Jimmy/Hazel vs. Dave/Alli? Definitely Bhandurner <333. But I LOVE Jazel too! 5. Sean/Ellie vs. Owen/Anya? SELLIE, without a second thought <33. I HATE Ownya with a passion. By the way, I don't know why people think Ownya is unpopular. Sanya definitely had a bigger fan base but Ownya seemed fairly popular to me. Unpopular Gen. 1 Ship vs. Unpopular Gen. 2 Ship 1. Craig/Ashley vs. Drew/Katie? CRASH <333. Despite my dislike for them as individuals, I really loved them as a couple! I used to ship Krew hardcore(like Drianca) but now I can't stand them. 2. Peter/Emma vs. Jake/Clare? Pemma. I fucking HATE Cake! But I sort of liked Pemma while it lasted :) 3. J.T./Mia vs. Sav/Holly J? DEFINITELY Savvy J <3 4. Spinner/Emma vs. Eli/Imogen? Spemma. I don't ship either but Spemma had WAY more potential than Imogeli, in my opinion. 5. J.T./Manny vs. Zig/Maya? I strongly dislike both but JTanny is still a lot better than Zaya. 6. Dylan/Marco vs. Fiona/Charlie? Farlie. I HATE Darco. Although I much prefer Fimogen, I actually liked Farlie while it lasted. 7. Toby/Kendra vs. Wesley/Hannah? I think they're both really cute! But I'll go with Tendra <3 8. Jimmy/Ashley vs. Drew/Alli? Jashley. I cannot stand either couple but Jashley actually had SOME adorable moments. In fact, it wasn't until season seven that Jashley got completely terrible. I never cared about Dralli, especially after he cheated. 9. Spinner/Manny vs. Drew/Katie? Krew. Once again, I used to love them before Drew fucked it up. Spanny simply PISSED ME OFF as a couple and I was so glad they only lasted for five seconds LMAO. 10. Peter/Mia vs. Eli/Imogen? Eeew to both. But I'll go with Imogeli ONLY because the writers were merciful enough to break them up faster than they did Pia. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts